


Don't Let the Radroaches Bite

by Dusty_Forgotten



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4350833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Forgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vault kids gotta stick together- especially at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let the Radroaches Bite

**Author's Note:**

> FIGHT ME, MUTTER.

“Hey, keep it down, I’m tryin’ to sleep!”

“Well sor _ry_ , you entitled prick...” the Wanderer snaps back, half-mumbled with her face squished against her pillow. She sniffs again, and coughs wetly.

“Don’t spread your germs this way! You get me sick, I’ll be pissed.”

Erin takes a long inhale through her nose, mucus rattling, and lets the breath stutter out her mouth. Things are silent for a moment, then the Wanderer gasps, letting herself breathe again. Butch sits up; no way he’s getting any sleep until she’s out. She squeaks on the exhale, almost like she’s... “You’re not... cryin’, are you?”

She sucks in a breath through her teeth, rolling to face away from him, and grits out, “No.”

“Sounds like y’are.” Butch grumbles, and the Lone Wanderer goes quiet. Her sob breaks it, and Butch sighs as he stands. It’s four careful steps in the dark before his toe bumps the other mattress, and kicks the Wanderer lightly in the back. “Scoot.”

She does nothing but curl in on herself tighter, and Butch supposes that’s the closest it’s gonna get. He squeezes in next to her on the twin mattress, using one of his arms as a pillow, and wrapping the other one around her. Erin doesn’t push him away, shaking for a few moments. He’s nearly asleep by the time it stops.

“...Everything’s fucked up.” the Lone Wanderer whispers into the dark.

“Yeah,” Butch mumbles, holding her a little tighter, “I know **.”**


End file.
